


Whipped

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: Essentially, you've got him whipped hunny
Relationships: Charlotte Perospero/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Whipped

Whole Cake Island had become a total shit show after the Straw Hat incident. The Chateau itself was obviously toppled over into the residential area, many other buildings being completely destroyed within the same radius of the Chateau’s fall site. It had been left up to you to fix the place up considering a majority of the Charlotte family was either injured, pissing around, or still returning with Big Mom herself after her wedding cake rampage. Being the only one responsible left, it made sense for you to be in charge of the major repairs, especially since you were already wed to one of her sons: Perospero. It was only right that you lent a helping hand, conveniently sharing a sweets based devil fruit power yourself that would aid in the process of repairs. 

“Come on guys! The town ain’t gonna fix itself!” You ordered, shouldering a majority of the tougher work yourself.

A large group of pawn soldiers stomped on by shortly after your command, hauling away larger broken pieces of buildings and other assorted structures to make room for you to create the foundations for new ones in their place. You did a lot of the foundational work, but thankfully many of the residents and skilled chefs came around to help out and recreate the same aesthetic and interiors, halving the workload for you. It was truly nice to see everyone working together, and the repair project would surely be done in no time thanks to them. 

Just as things had started to run smoothly, you felt a heavy presence slowly creep up behind you. It was quite obvious as to who it was, and you rolled your eyes at the subtle sound of an oversized tongue sticking out, having failed to remain silent from right behind you. 

“Back so soon, Perospero?” You spoke aloud, not bothering to turn yourself around. “You can stop looming over my shoulder now, dear.”

Perospero just laughed at your comment, happy to oblige and step up beside you instead. “I simply came back to check up on you _______! Your candy construction seems to be a little off though. Did you need me to take over and show you how it’s really done~?” He teased, criticizing your craftsmanship just to irritate you. 

You finally turned around and looked him up and down, scoffing audibly. “Really. And what have you done to help recently other than haul Big Mom across the sea on an ugly wave of candy?” You commented with a smirk. 

Perospero sputtered out a stream of incomprehensible words, embarrassed by your criticism in front of the mass group of citizens and soldiers alike. If that came from any other person but you, they’d be dead in a heartbeat. You were the only one on this planet that could push him around and rip on him, then live to see the next day. 

“If you wanna help ot be of use, you better get your god damn ass in gear.” You commented, turning just far enough to smack his ass with a great amount of force. 

The man yelped, agreeing to your request almost instantly. A group of people huddled nearby couldn’t help but giggle at the sight; Perospero being bossed around was such a rare thing to see after all. 

“Man, she’s got him whipped!” One citizen snorted. 

“I know right? She’s the only one in the world that can keep him in line, I swear!” Another agreed.

“Ugh! My sweet candy girl isn;t so sweet after all!” Perospero complained loudly over the other voices, expressing his situational agony in an overdramatized manner. 

“I’m your wife, you winey bastard.” You corrected, grabbing his collar and yanking him down into an aggressive kiss. After pulling away you glared at him with a hint of seduction in your eyes. “If you help me out now, I’ll be sweeter later. Oh, and while you’re at it, please change the colour of the candy for your right arm. I know you just lost it, but teal is so not your colour.”

Suddenly filled with both a sensation of arousal and offense, Perospero groaned loudly, making all people in the surrounding area laugh.

“You deeply wound me, _______!” He complained once again, secretly loving it. 

“Good. You need your turn being hurt. Now go fix up that crushed tower, yeah?” You ordered.

“Of course, my delicious wife~!” He agreed, leaning over and licking your bottom lip affectionately before slinging candy to bring the town and chateau back in working order.


End file.
